Quantico High
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Reid's new high school turns out to teach more than math and physics. JJReid.


Title: Quantico High  
Author: MajinSakuko  
Beta-Reader: noodlesoother  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, CBS everything else  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairing/Main-Chara: JJ/SR, DM  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre/s: Romance (Het), Fluff  
Summary: Reid's new high school turns out to teach more than math and physics. A/U, unfortunately also a bit OOC  
A/N: written for lj user"yumekodragonfly" as a surprise Christmas present – hoffe, es gefällt : )  
A/N2: The math calculation below uses "::" instead of "equals" since it doesn't show here. And 1 closing brake n means: 1 to the nth power!

The first day of high school was something scary for every average teenager. Everything was new: school, teachers, school mates. And that was only for average pupils.

Spencer Reid ducked his head and trudged on, trying to blend into the crowd moving toward the huge intimidating building. He didn't feel like going to school, today. Nothing new would be taught on first days, after all, and he wanted to spare himself the awkward "getting to know each other" sessions he knew all-too-well from grade school, especially if some well-meaning teacher picked him out of the crowd for introduction. So what if he'd skipped two more grades? He was a genius, not an insect to gawk at.

Reid found his class, 1B, quickly. He ignored the curious looks and the whispering that followed in his wake, determinedly moving into the room. Unfortunately, all the front row seats were already taken, so Reid sat down on a table one row behind. He looked towards the blackboard, craning his neck to see past a tall girl with long blond hair and... a nice laugh. Her friend must be very funny. Reid shivered. Then he berated himself immediately. He mustn't let himself get distracted by trivialities.

"Excuse me," he said, after clearing his throat. The girl didn't react. Feeling slightly peeved, but still cautious due to the new environment, Reid leaned forward and tipped the blonde's shoulder, repeating his words. Now she turned around in a flash, hair flying. Wow... she was beautiful.

"Yes?" she asked impatiently. Upon seeing Reid, she stopped short and raised her brows. "Do you want me to show you the way to grade school?" she asked kindly. Her friend snickered, but the blonde shushed her quickly.

Now, the attention of the rest of the class, consisting of two more girls and three boys so far, all older than him, rested on Reid. He flushed uncomfortably.

"I..." he stammered, looking for words but coming up empty. He should've really spent those five minutes on that new book on social skills in embarrassing situations. It would've helped him much more now than Hawking's "Short History of Time"...

"You...?" the blonde prompted.

Her friend rolled her eyes. "JJ!" she hissed. "Come on, I need to show you these before the bell rings."

Reid deflated, but the girl, JJ as he'd learned just now, was still looking at him patiently. This is why Reid could gather all his courage and mutter quietly, "I can't see the blackboard..."

Roaring laughter met his ears, but JJ just smiled and nodded. There were still questions in her eyes, but she didn't ask what he was doing here.

"Joan, let's swap," she ordered. Joan groaned, but complied. She was just half an inch taller than Reid, and he could look past her just fine.

"Thank... you," he said shyly.

"You're welcome."

Well, maybe this new school wouldn't be that bad, after all...

---------------------------

Reid changed his mind the very next day already. He was on his way back home after his second school day, his hands stuffed inside his corduroys. So far, the making fun of him and the frowning stares were bearable. Reid knew they were only jealous of his brilliant mind. The only thing that was a bit much for him was his heavy bag... He groaned, slinging it over his other shoulder.

"Why can't my body mature as quickly as my mind does?" he muttered to himself. Unbidden, images of a certain blonde flashed before said mind's eye, but Reid shook that off. Girls were merely a distraction from school, he reminded himself sternly. He didn't have time for that. He needed to finish school quickly, get a well paying job and enroll his mother in a hospital where they could actually help her, then he wouldn't be required to do it anymore...

Just then, a bicycle rushed past him, nearly knocking him over with the wind gush. Reid rowed with his arms, barely holding his balance. He looked up to glare at the retreating back of the rider and was surprised to find him flash him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, kid!" the teen called back over his shoulder.

Reid blinked. That was a new experience for him. Older classmates apologizing to him... Then he shrugged and walked on – he neither had time for that. It seemed, though, that someone else didn't care for his plans, either.

"Well, will you look at that, Mike..." a dripping sweet voice drawled from behind.

A shiver ran down Reid's back as he recognized that voice. It belonged to Joe Marny, one of the nastiest bullies at school. Reid didn't need to turn around to know what good old bodybuilder Mike looked like. He'd only been at the school for two days, but he learned quickly, especially about those he had to look out for.

"If that isn't our new wonderboy," Mike mocked, "the genius."

Reid still didn't look back but walked on, if a bit quicker than before. He knew that in 74 of the cases, bullies quickly lost their interest if the victim didn't reciprocate. He couldn't know that Joe belonged to the remaining 26...

A hand grabbed his shoulder, finally stopping his movements. Reid swallowed. That couldn't go out very well for him...

"I'm talking to you, genius," Joe hissed into his ear. "Or do you think you're something special just because you can read 10,000 words in a minute, teacher's pet?"

"20,000," Reid corrected automatically. Then he sucked in his breath, cringing. Oops, wrong thing to say.

Mike turned the younger boy around roughly, letting him face the fierce redheaded Joe. "20,000?" Joe repeated. "Oh, I'm sorry I got the word count confused, genius. Not every one of us has such a photographic memory as you do."

Reid bit down on his tongue to hinder his next correction from slipping out. Joe was much taller than him, and Mike would even be stronger if they were the same age. Reid had always been more on the skinny side, and he knew he had no chance in physical fights. Giving himself over to his destiny by closing his eyes, Reid went through the statistics of injuries during high school beat-ups. Well, he had a very good chance to make it out alive, at least...

Mere five seconds later he felt Mike let go of his arms and step back, deed undone. Frowning, he cracked open one eye and saw Joe looking nervously at something behind his back.

"Hey, Morgan, how's it going, dude?" he said, kind of tense. Reid didn't dare turn around yet.

"Leave the kid alone," a new voice commanded. Must be this Morgan guy, Reid thought, feeling like he'd heard that voice before already – but where?

"We weren't even-" Mike started defensively.

"Shut up!" Joe hissed. He threw a last hateful glare at Reid, motioned for Mike to follow, and then ran off in the direction they had come from.

"They're gone," Morgan said. "Are you alright? Reid, isn't it? I've heard of you. I'm Morgan."

Reid flinched, feeling a warm hand settle on his shoulder. But then he turned around quickly.

"I'm fine," he said. "Thanks." He blinked when he recognized the other boy. He was dark-skinned, tall and looked like he would be exercising judo or some other Eastern sport every other day.

"You were the one on the bike," Reid exclaimed, "from earlier!"

Morgan laughed. "Eh, yeah, that was me," he said ruefully. "Sorry again. I was in a hurry since I had a-" The barking of a young dog and a girl calling after a "Derek" cut into his sentence, "-date," Morgan ended with a grin. He turned around to the dark-haired girl currently wearing a frown and holding a rather energetic dog by the leash.

"Hey, Elle!"

"Hey," she snapped. "Where the heck d'you think you're running off to? Leaving me all alone with your dog!"

"Sorry, sweetheart, I needed to-"

"Don't you sweetheart me."

"I... yes." Morgan sighed.

Reid found this was a strange date. He was glad he didn't have any. Morgan gestured to him and told Elle in a few sentences about the bullies threatening him. Elle's demeanor changed quickly.

"You saw that from that distance, Derek?" she asked. Morgan shrugged with a smirk. "Good eyes." Then she turned around to Reid, asking, "You all right?" by the way checking for visible signs of harm.

Reid's discomfort grew by the second. He nodded quickly. "I need to go home now. My mother's waiting..." Okay, she wasn't, but they needn't know that.

"We'll bring you," Morgan decided unexpectedly, throwing Elle a glance, "right?"

She nodded. "Sure."

"But I know my way home," Reid protested, feeling more and more like a helpless little kid in a world of adults, "you don't have to!"

"That's right," Morgan said. Reid breathed a short-lived sigh of relief.

"But we want to," Elle finished. She hooked one arm around Reid's elbow, holding the dog leash in her other hand. "Lead the way."

Reid looked from Elle to Morgan and, for the second time this afternoon, resigned himself to his destiny.

Reid kept silent for the rest of the way. He listened to his two companions and answered the odd question now and then, sticking to "yes" or "no" or "hmm".

Arriving at the small apartment he inhabited with his mother, he stopped. "We're here," he said. "Thank you for accompanying me. I appreciated it."

"No problem, kid," Morgan said pleasantly.

"Yes, keep your ears up," Elle added.

Reid smiled politely. "I will."

Suddenly, the dog Reid had already forgotten about barked at something within the apartment. Reid's stomach dropped. Morgan and Elle looked up towards the left window that wasn't curtained where a woman, who resembled Reid greatly, was watching them intently. Before they could make eye contact, though, she abruptly let go of the curtains and moved back into the room.

"I have to go in now," Reid said quietly.

Morgan nodded. "See you around, kid."

Reid's mood sank even lower. "Course."

---------------------------

The next morning's trip to school had Reid shivering, his hair whipping around his head. He pulled his scarf tighter, muttering to himself, "Need a haircut soon..."

"That's true."

Reid almost had a heart attack when Morgan's bike came to a screeching halt next to him. A few seconds later, his dog came running, too.

"Morning, Reid!"

"Morning- what are you doing here?" Reid demanded.

"We have the same route, so I thought you could give me some company to school." Morgan grinned, pushing into his pedals to and fro, in order to drive as slowly as Reid walked.

"Give you company," Reid repeated dully. He knew that was a lie. He'd seen Morgan take another route home with his bike, before he'd met him again with date and dog. He hated it when people thought he could be their pet project – let's play "protect the poor little genius"! What was worse? Them or the bullies?

"I don't need an escort!" he said irritably. He wanted to stamp to school, but that would seem so childish. He opted for simple walking instead.

Morgan adapted to his brisk pace. "Don't be like that. You simply roused my big brother streak."

Reid clenched his eyes shut. "We're not related."

Morgan drove his bike in front of the younger boy and stopped, forcing Reid to copy his movement. "High school isn't the same as grade school, kid," he said intently. "You should accept help when someone honestly offers it to you."

"I know what you're doing," Reid said, "but I don't know _why_ you're doing it..." And he hated that feeling. Not knowing something made him feel weak and exposed.

For a second, a sad expression entered Morgan's eyes, as if he'd just realized something for the first time. He climbed from his bike, taking the time to think something through. "Well, I could give you a reason."

Reid looked up. "What?" What was he talking about now?

"You don't believe in selfless help, right? If you could give me something back, would you let me look after you?"

Reid blinked, confused. Morgan looked honest enough. It was strange, but Reid didn't feel intimidated by the older boy. "What could I give that you'd want?"

Morgan grinned, more confident now that Reid didn't seem to be so refusing anymore. "Well, I'm good looking and strong and all, but even I have a weak point," he said in a voice that seemed to ask for pity. "I suck at math. Yes, it's true..." He turned away, mock-embarrassed.

Reid chuckled. He was trying to lighten the mood, the younger realized.

Morgan turned back over with a grin. "So, you'll help me? I can't fail the course. My dad would kill me..."

Reid was still torn apart, though. He knew he was being manipulated. Morgan would get what he wanted and what he needed. But, on the other hand, was that really a bad thing? It would benefit Reid as well if he didn't have to be afraid of bullies anymore. He pondered the question, coming to the conclusion that a symbiosis would really be a great solution.

"Deal," he said, shaking Morgan's outstretched hand. "I'll meet you after classes at the school library. Are you starting with quadratic equations or vector calculations?"

Now it was Morgan's turn to blink. "Well... I'll have to check my books first."

Reid laughed aloud at that. "Okay." He offered his new – dare he even think so? – friend a small smile and got back on track for school. "We'd better hurry if we don't want to be late."

"Alright." Morgan opted to push is bike. Then he turned around, whistling for his dog. "There you are," he called as the small four-legged animal came running out of a neighbor's garden.

"That's Clooney," he introduced. "Clooney, say hello." The dog barked twice. "You can stroke him if you like."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea..."

"Come on, don't be a scaredy-cat," Morgan teased.

Reid swallowed. "Okay..." he said, tentatively reaching out with his fingers. Before he could touch the dog, though, Clooney bared his fangs and growled. Reid jumped back.

Morgan reacted swiftly, holding his dog by the collar and berating him, "Watch it!"

"It's okay. I knew it would happen," Reid said quickly. He sighed. "Little children and dogs don't like me. It's the Reid effect."

Morgan stopped short. "I see," he laughed then.

---------------------------

Reid's first lesson of the day was math, his favorite. Numbers always did what he wanted them to; they had a soothing effect on him when things got out of him. They started on mathematical sequels. Reid understood the concept quickly, others didn't. JJ cursed under her breath. She seemed to have a few problems already. Maybe if he offered some help...

"Don't be stupid," Reid chided himself quietly.

"Yes? Mr. Reid?" Professor Durmin asked. "You'd like to solve the first example? Fine, go ahead."

Reid blushed, feeling the eyes of the entire class on him. He hated being the center of attention, but forced himself to hold his head up high on his way to the blackboard, even though he wished the ground would swallow him whole... He grabbed a piece of chalk and looked up.

1, 4, 2, 8, 4, 16, 8...

It wasn't all that complicated. Starting with the first number, you had to multiply it by four and then divide it by two to get to the one after that; multiply by four, divide by two... Making some quick calculations in his head, Reid scribbled the following:

a1 :: 1

an+1 :: (an x 2.5 + 1.5 x (-1)n) / 2

Professor Durmin looked pleasantly surprised. "That's... very good, Mr. Reid. Very good, indeed. You may sit down again. But cease the talking or I have to make an entry in the class-registry, nonetheless."

A dark-haired girl with thick glasses raised her hand and waved impatiently. "Excuse me, Professor. I thought the solution is an+2 an 2?" Several class mates murmured their agreement. That seemed the obvious solution, since every number was exactly twice as large as the one two before it.

"Oh, yes, it is..." The professor hurried over to the blackboard and added the second, easier solution to the example. "Mr. Reid only presented us with a more universal version."

Reid, back at his seat, slid lower. That's not what he'd wanted. It was simply the first thing he saw when he looked at the numbers. For him, it was the easier version. JJ didn't seem very impressed, either... Reid cursed himself, wordlessly this time. He really needed to stop it before this... this thing turned into a full blown infatuation.

---------------------------

The rest of the day passed quickly with no major incidents – Reid shuddered, thinking back to his first PE lesson -, and now it was time for Morgan's math lesson. Since Morgan was also in first grade, 1D, they had the same number of courses per day, fortunately. They learned different things at different paces, though, since Reid's branch at high school put more emphasis on math than Morgan's. While Reid made his way over to the library, he thought up a lesson plan. First, Reid would look through Morgan's lesson plan and work out a schedule when he could help him. Then they'd get some books for further reading Morgan should do at home. Maybe he'd even write him some training tests, Reid thought. That would surely benefit the older boy.

Two boys from higher grades passed him, one holding a pirate's hat under his arm and talking to the other.

"You should ask Garcia if she could help you with your sociology project. She's great at it."

"Who?" the other asked confused.

"Garcia," the first one repeated. "Penelope? In our class? Blonde with glasses?"

"Oh!" the second seemed to realize whom his friend was talking about. "The one behind the library PCs. Clever girl, that one, yes."

Reid didn't pay them much attention. He'd just spotted Morgan in front of the library. Before he could accelerate his step, he noticed the girl next to Morgan. They seemed rather... preoccupied. Maybe he should give them another minute to finish their... flirting. Something clenched inside him at the thought. It was so unfair...

Plastering a fake-friendly smile on his face, Reid picked up his pace, stopping only one foot short of Morgan.

"Ready?" he asked pointedly when they didn't seem to notice him.

"Oh, Reid, listen," Morgan started.

"I don't have much time," Reid cut in. "I'm sorry but if you aren't serious about this, I don't want to waste my time."

Morgan contemplated his options quickly. He didn't seem very happy when he leant closer to the blond girl, whispering something in her ear. Neither did she, by the way. "See you later, Chester!" he called after her retreating back. He turned to face Reid, muttering, "Way to go, man." Then he pushed his way into the library, Reid following.

"We have a deal," Reid pointed out.

"Some things are more important than deals," Morgan said, sighing. "Listen, you need to lighten up some, too, once in a while. D'you have a girlfriend?" he implored.

Reid flushed but refused to answer. He didn't need to.

"So, that's your problem..."

Reid hated that pseudo-knowing tone in his voice. "I don't have a problem!" he said forcefully. "I'm here to solve _your_ problem with math. But I can go just as well if _your_ girlfriend is more important right now." He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Morgan's response. He'd thought Morgan really cared for him like a friend. If he'd been so wrong, it was probably a good thing he recognized his error so soon, though. Morgan's reaction surprised him, however: he laughed out loud.

" Chester? My girlfriend?" He put his arm around Reid's shoulder, ignoring his tension, and steered him towards the library PCs. "You've got a lot to learn, kid..." That confused him a bit, but Reid didn't want to let it on.

"We'll start with quadratic equations," Morgan changed the subject abruptly.

"Okay, let's get some books first." Back to safe territory, it was.

The library was huge; they were sure to find everything they needed and more. There weren't many students at the moment. Just three desks were claimed. Reid recognized the two boys from the hallway ahead of them. The taller one called, "Garcia!" and four tall blond boys turned around simultaneously. Then a small girl with huge eyes and glasses smacked one after the other. "He means me! Tell me what magic I can work for you, Hotch!"

Reid turned back to Morgan only to find him staring at the blond girl with the glasses, Garcia. Reid looked back. What was so special about her?

When Garcia was finished with the boys' questions, she turned to the other four Garcias. "So, dear brothers of mine. It's very nice of you to keep me from work, but I think I should also do something to earn my stay, n'est pas? Bye-bye..."

She waited till they, probably used to her bossy behavior, were out of sight. Then she grinned at Reid and Morgan. "Well, what kind of fabric shall I unravel for you two sweethearts?"

"What?" Morgan asked blankly. "A simple 'how can I help' won't do anymore?"

Reid flushed at the nickname. "She refers to the Greek heroine who unraveled the shroud of her supposedly dead husband in order to ward off greedy new suitors," he supplied quickly.

Garcia turned her surprised gaze to Reid and smiled. "That's right!"

"Yeah, but how-?"

Reid motioned to Garcia's name tag. "Penelope was the faithful wife of Odysseus, though that quality can't be attributed to him, as well. He cheated on her and the son that resulted of this affair married Penelope after Odysseus died and-"

"All right," Garcia cut in; Morgan threw her a grateful glance. "That's more than I wanted to know about my name. How can I help you," she asked teasingly, throwing Morgan an appreciative glance, "sugar dolls?"

---------------------------

Two hours later, Reid said that he needed to leave now. He didn't particularly point out that he had to bring his mother to her doctor for the monthly check-up. That would only raise more questions – and pity. Reid had enough of both of it.

"Where's Clooney?" he asked to change the subject.

"Oh, he went back home already," Morgan grinned, unlocking his bike. "He knows the way like the back of his paw..." he trailed off, looking back behind Reid. "Oh, the soccer players!" He wriggled his brows. Then he mounted his bike and drove a circle around a small group of girls still in their team dresses.

Reid watched them have some fun together. He knew he was the youngest of them in years, but he wasn't half as much a child. Sighing, he turned around and started on his way back home. He couldn't wait on Morgan, but he wouldn't even if he could. He didn't want to keep him from some of the "more important things", after all...

"Hey, Spence, what are you still doing here?"

Reid's heart, the treacherous thing, skipped a beat. "I... I've helped someone with math," he mumbled, hoping he wasn't as red as he felt. "And you?"

JJ grinned, gesturing at her soccer dress.

"Oh, yeah," Reid said stupidly. This couldn't go on like that. Today, he was going to read all the Knigges he could get his hands on.

"I wanted to ask you something," JJ said, suddenly serious. "Today in math, I was pretty much lost. I need the best grades to get into college, though..." She paused, looking at Reid pleadingly. "Could you help me, too?"

"I don't know," Reid answered, stunned. Was he dreaming? If so, he didn't want to wake up for some time.

"No, he can't," Morgan answered suddenly, dropping one arm around Reid's shoulder. "He needs all his energy for me, Jenny." He grinned. JJ grinned back. Reid's heart constricted painfully. For a moment, he couldn't even breathe.

"I could offer you my help, though..." Morgan continued, causing JJ to laugh aloud.

"You?" she gasped. "Sorry, Derek, but since you barely made it through grade school, I won't take my chances with you."

"Aww... well, you know where to find me if you change your mind."

"I won't."

Reid looked up at the final note in her voice. He hoped that meant what he thought id did – even though it was stupid and pointless, anyway. At least, it loosened the iron fist around his heart somewhat.

A car honked and JJ smiled at them once more. "All right. That's Mom. I gotta go. Think about it again, okay, Spence? Bye!"

Reid watched her climb into the car. She'd called him 'Spence' – again. Did that mean anything? When he turned back over, he saw himself confronted with Morgan's knowing smirk.

"You don't have a girlfriend, right?" he teased. "But you'd like one!"

"No!" Reid denied quickly. "I just wanted to admire their... car! You don't see VW Bugs that often anymore, do you? And the color..." he trailed off, since Morgan didn't listen to him anymore. His shoulders dropped dejectedly. Life hated him...

"I could give you some tips, if you like," Morgan called.

"I don't need any tips."

"On dates, I mean." Morgan paused, looking closely at Reid. "Or maybe how to get one first."

"I don't need that," Reid said stubbornly. "I don't need a girlfriend, and I don't need dating tips!"

"A boyfriend maybe?" Morgan offered hesitantly. Maybe he'd been wrong with his assumptions, after all.

"No!" Reid cried.

Morgan shrugged. "No shame if you did."

Reid deflated. "I just don't want that, can't you understand that?" he said unhappily.

Morgan followed him. "I don't believe that," he said quietly. "You were jealous, a minute ago. Maybe you don't admit it to yourself, but everyone needs a little bit of loving now and then..." At Reid's wide-eyed look of panic, Morgan added quickly, "Well, maybe you're still a bit young for that." He chuckled. Reid pushed against his arm. Morgan chuckled some more. "Oh, so now you're getting aggressive, too?"

Reid stayed silent for a bit. Then he said hesitantly, "You called her Jenny?"

Morgan sent him a sideway glance. "Yeah," he said. "We went to grade school together. She's a very nice girl – and every one who tries to hurt her has to take it up with me." He winked, but Reid saw the seriousness behind it. "You like her?"

"I..." Reid faltered, "maybe," he finished miserably.

---------------------------

"Tell me you're kidding," Morgan said immediately after he'd stopped his bike. "You can't be serious about that make-up!"

"Why?" Reid asked, pushing his dark-rimmed shell-rimmed glasses up his nose. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"I see all the more, believe me..." Morgan took a moment to take in Reid's entire geeky outfit; well, that wasn't new. The horrible glasses were, however; as was the shorter haircut, but that suited Reid all right.

"Have you never heard about contact lenses?" he asked, not waiting for an answer. "You're reducing your chances with JJ quicker than your mind works, kid."

Reid pressed his lips together into a thin line. "Thank you for the hint," he retorted.

"Have you changed your mind or what?" Morgan asked. "I thought you liked her? I could really help you. You should ask her out to see if she might be interested at all."

"I didn't change my mind on anything," Reid pointed out exasperatedly, "I didn't want your help, if you recall." He sighed, shooting Morgan a long look. "Leave it alone..."

Morgan nodded reluctantly. Reid seemed unhappy with his own choices, but Morgan could accept that. For now.

---------------------------

Two days later, Reid entered his classroom much earlier than usual, and JJ and her friend Joan were already there. They were looking at some kind of fashion magazine he noted bleakly. He felt very ugly in his clothes, all of a sudden. Clumsily, he knocked into a table. He'd been a tiny bit distracted by the blonde...

JJ looked up and smiled when she noticed him. "Hi. New haircut?" she said. "Suits you."

Joan smirked. "Old glasses? They don't..." JJ smacked her.

Reid shrugged. "Yes." He couldn't very well tell them that his glasses were new, after all, that his mother had chosen them since they reminded her of his father.

Joan turned back to her books, sifting through them, cursing under her breath. "I don't find the assignment. I must've left it in the wardrobe," she said. "I'll be right back." She practically ran from the room to get her stuff. Reid admired her dedication to school, even if he didn't particularly care for her personality.

"Don't mind her too much," JJ said quietly, after they were alone in the classroom. "She's a nice person, but sometimes difficult to handle..."

"I noticed." Reid smiled. "Her behavior is rather harmless compared to others I've met..."

JJ shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Reid said surprised. Why did she apologize for something she didn't cause?

"I know... Still, I think no one deserves to be outcast just because they're special."

JJ said something more, but Reid's mind had tuned her out, circling on her last words. Special? She thought he was something special? If he'd been able to hear the sarcastic little voice in his head, telling him she only thought his IQ but not his personality was special, he might not have been that elated. But he didn't hear it, so he kept on looking through his suddenly pink-colored glasses at the most wonderful young woman he'd ever met.

"Have you thought about it again?" JJ asked at that moment. Reid snapped back into consciousness guiltily. "Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night..." That was even true. Strange recurring dreams kept him up for a while now.

"Oh. Okay. What I wanted to know was if you're going to help me in math now? Derek told me he made huge progress even after only one week."

"Did he?" That manipulative...

"Yeah," JJ confirmed. "I know you must be busy yourself, but I really need you – you're the best, according to Derek." She smiled winningly. "I don't know how much I should offer you as payment but-"

"A date." The words were out before Reid had the chance to clamp his mouth shut. Had he really said that aloud? One look at JJ's suddenly distant expression validated it, unfortunately.

"That's a bit more than I intended to give," she said coolly.

"Oh, JJ, I'm sorry," Reid rushed to apologize. "I didn't want to-"

"Ask me for a date?" she cut in. "Strange, it sure sounded like you demanded one."

"No – I mean, yes..." Reid sighed. "I'm really sorry."

"I can't imagine how you can expect me to go out with you on such conditions..." she said, shaking her head. "You're terribly romantic, really."

With that, she turned around, leaving Reid behind more confused than ever. He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what. Then he closed it again. He felt like a fish out of water... Studying Knigge and every other book on conduct among humans hadn't helped him much; the behavior of women was still an unsolvable enigma for him.

"What do you mean with 'terribly romantic'?" he asked at last. He really needed to know.

JJ didn't turn around. In fact, she seemed to ignore his entire existence now, which irked Reid quite a bit. How could she sprout such ambiguous things and then not clear it up for him? "JJ?" he tried once more.

"It was sarcasm, you genius," she snapped. She almost threw over her chair when she came around to face him. "Do you know what that means?"

"A keenly ironical or scornful utterance," Reid replied readily, as if he was reading out of a dictionary.

JJ stared at him blankly. "That's not what I- Listen to me, Spence," she said categorically, "I'd never go out with someone as a deal."

Reid nodded dejectedly. "I understand," he said glumly. "I couldn't help it; it just slipped out... I didn't want to insult you."

JJ sighed. "You're not as clever as you'd like to think, you know..." She broke eye contact, pushing her hair back. "Still, you're kind of cute." She grinned when he acquired red spots on his face. "Like now, for instance," she added, brushing his cheeks with her finger tips.

Reid fought hard against the urge to reach up and hold her there. Where she touched him, his skin was on fire, but it didn't burn him, it only filled his body with warmth he never knew he was missing.

All too soon JJ pulled her hand back again. "You could have simply asked me," she said. "I wouldn't have said no."

Did she really? He had to try... "Would you-?"

"No," JJ cut him off immediately, "not on your terms anymore. It's too late for that."

Reid dropped his head. "I ruined it all, haven't I?" he asked no one in particular. Suddenly he felt emptier than before JJ had touched him. Everything he knew, all those stupid facts couldn't help to make him feel better now. Worst of it was that JJ said she would have gone out with him – had he only asked earlier! He could've kicked himself...

"I'm sorry about everything. If you still want to, of course I'll help you with math as much as I-"

"Would you like to go out with me?" JJ asked suddenly.

"W-what?" Reid stammered. Did he have something in his ears? "Why?"

"Why I want to go out with you or why I changed my mind?" JJ smiled. "Well, firstly because I like you, and secondly because I think I'd regret it otherwise."

"I – I don't know what to say," Reid said honestly.

"Then don't say anything at all," JJ said gently. "This is on my terms, though, you understand?"

Reid nodded quickly. "Thank you..."

"This is no charity, Spence." JJ smiled again – Reid was getting really dizzy – and then she did something he would have never expected: she kissed him on the cheek. "We're going to the theatre," she added firmly.

Reid could only nod dazedly. He would have agreed to anything right now. He wanted to press his palm against his cheek and preserve this kiss – his first kiss – forever.

---------------------------

"I didn't know you meant the school theatre," Reid said next Saturday evening, loosening his tightly knotted tie. At least he'd chosen the casual elegant look – which wasn't much different from his usual school clothes, except that he wore new slacks and a grey pullover over his dress shirt.

"I hope that's no problem?" JJ asked, her eyes sparkling. In fact, even her clothes and her make-up was sparkling this night. She was positively glowing, she was so beautiful.

Reid couldn't believe his luck that she chose to go out with him, of all people! He didn't want to push it by staring at her too much or too openly, though. "No, of course not," he said. "I'm happy with whatever you choose..." God; that sounded far too corny for a first date.

JJ laughed, amused. "Even if I had dragged you to the Redskins game tomorrow?" she teased.

"The red skins?" Reid asked in confusion. Was that something about Native Americans?

JJ merely shook her head, the amused twinkling in her eyes never leaving, looped her arm around his and pulled him into the redecorated gym. "You are an original..."

---------------------------

The hall was filled with rows and rows of plastic chairs, most of them already occupied by students, their parents and their siblings. JJ and Reid had to squeeze past some higher grade pupils to get to two empty seats next to each other. With a sigh, JJ plopped down, setting her handbag on her lap.

"What are they showing, anyway?" Reid whispered. It was already dark, only a few sparse lights guiding the visitors to their places, but the stage was still empty, the curtains drawn shut.

"I'm not sure," JJ whispered back, "something with pirates..."

"Shh!" an elderly man hissed from behind.

Reid pulled his head in. He turned around to look at JJ, and when he found her smiling at him, he couldn't help grinning back. This was much better than anything he'd ever witnessed before, either with Morgan or anyone else. This was how a date should be, as far as first dates went. JJ was here with him, and even though they were surrounded by a hundred other people, they all disappeared around them. Reid felt that this could be the beginning of something special.

They turned to face the stage when the curtains opened and the play started, as did Reid's life as a more or less normal teenager. Later, he felt JJ's warm hand settle over his, causing him to blush in the dark.

Yes, this would definitely be something special.

-End-


End file.
